


Shaken, stirred

by middlemarch



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Ficlet, Headcanon, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 20:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15275232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/middlemarch/pseuds/middlemarch
Summary: Sometimes the smallest detail reveals the most.





	Shaken, stirred

“Will wonders never cease?” Vivian said, running her finger around the rim of her wine-glass. If she’d had twenty-odd more, filled with varying amounts of the extremely dry Viognier she ordered when there was any chance they’d be working, she could drive him mad with her glass armonica. She just had the one and that manicured finger gliding around—because she was bored? Because she wanted to entice him?

“What’s that?” Gareth said, tossing back the rest of his Scotch. They didn’t have the 32 year old Oban he preferred, but the Glenfiddich would do. Vivian said she liked how it tasted when he kissed her.

“Bond. Q,” she said, tilting her head subtly in the direction of the two men, standing across the room near a high-top. “I didn’t think it meant anything, just a flirtation on James’s side, but now…” she trailed off, shrugged. It was even more elegant and provocative than usual in her one-shouldered dress.

“What’s changed your mind?” Gareth asked, resisting the urge to caress her bare arm, to draw his own finger along the line of her bare throat and down her toned forearm, letting it rest on the hammered gold bangles she wore at her wrist.

“James just finished Q’s drink. All of it. And then he grinned,” Vivian explained. Gareth wondered if Bond had put his lips where Q had, a kiss in the cup as his Nan would have called it, a romantic gesture that would have been far more demonstrative than Bond usually was in mixed company.

“You think this is definitive?” Gareth challenged her.

“Q was drinking a white Russian, Gareth,” she said, making a charming little moue of disgust. “It must be love—it couldn’t be anything else.”

**Author's Note:**

> For once, a ficlet without a title from a poet. This is an obvious nod to Bond's predilection for martinis. Dr. Vivian Liu is an OFC tessaquayle and I like to write about.


End file.
